


Destination Unknown

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Klutz, London, Mentions of The Odyssey, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess





	Destination Unknown

I puffed as I leaned against the elevator headed to the platform. I was almost there. I couldn't miss this train or I would be stranded and I would miss my flight.

When the doors opened, I ran for it and made it onto the train right before the doors closed. I let out long breath as the gentleman took my ticket and ripped the tab, he then directed me towards my car and compartment.

I smiled and thanked him before I walked inside. I slid the wood doors closed and let out a sigh. I usually don’t a get private compartment but I wanted to be alone and most people tended to be extremely rude. I put my bag away in the overhead space and sat down just as the train began to move. I looked out the window and enjoyed the beautiful view that London provided. I would miss it terribly but back to reality I went.

I spent the next few minutes thinking about my trip and wondering how things were at home. I wasn't as homesick as I thought I would be but did miss the familiarity of it all. Being abroad was an adventure. I wasn't familiar with the streets, the buildings or the people and that both thrilled and terrified me.

I was so lost in my reflection that I didn't hear the door slide open or a person walk in. I felt a tap on my shoulder and jumped, gasping and turning to look at the tall man in front of me "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to scare you" he said and I blinked at him before I was able to form words "It's okay... Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, trying to steady my heartbeat from the scare.

The man smiled at me "Well it seems that there was an issue and this room was double booked. I tried to find another but the train is full" he said, sounding earnest. I stood up and took a look at his ticket and saw the same information printed on it as my own. "Well, I guess I can't let you sleep in the hallway, can I?" I said, I smiled at him and watched him relax as he let out a laugh.

"Thank you. I do appreciate it as I know you wanted your privacy as much as I did" He put his bag down on the other side and then outstretched his hand "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Benedict" he said, his voice melodious as he said it. I reached out and took his hand, I shook it and felt his long fingers wrap around mine. "Hello. I'm Liz" I said, not moving my hand away as I enjoyed the feeling of his hand on mine.

He coughed when he realized he'd been staring and then pulled his hand back "Sorry" he said, looking away for a second before he sat down and busied himself by looking thru his bag. I moved back to my seat wordlessly and grabbed my notepad, doodling to distract myself from the gorgeous man sitting in front of me and trying not to take in his smell which was divine.

An hour passed, both of us sat in silence as the scenery whipped by. I snuck a glance here and there at Benedict, taking in little details. His hair, a mess of dark curls that looked so inviting it was hard to resist. His face, the perfect angles of it and those cheekbones that made his face look like a work of art. I watched his fingers as they caressed and flipped thru the pages of the book in his hands. Gentle yet firm in their grasp. I let my eyes slip closed to calm the strong feelings of want.

This man was a stranger and I shouldn't ogle him as he sat trying to have some semblance of peace. He was forced to share his compartment with me and vice versa. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me, his eyes a beautiful shade of blue "Are you okay?" he asked, his book now lay at his side, his hands on his thighs.

"Oh.. yes.. I'm fine" I said, I tried to sound casual as I fought very strong urges. I'd never done anything like this but his presence brought up a hunger that had gone too long unfulfilled.

"You were making little noises. Are you in pain?" He asked as he moved over to me, sitting close enough that I could feel his body heat.

I swallowed hard before turning to look at him "Yes..fine" I said, my voice shook as I said the words. He tilted his head and looked at me before he moved his hand to touch my cheek, his fingers cold against my warm skin "Can I help?" he asked as he moved closer, his fingers stroking at my skin and I leaned into the touch.

"Benedict.. I'm.. fine" I breathed out as I looked at him, his face moving closer to mine "That you are" he whispered before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I let out a gasp between our lips before I reacted, kissing him back as my hands moved to his shoulders. His body felt amazing under my fingertips.

\----

I moved my hands to the nape of his neck when I felt something hit my foot. My eyes snapped open. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. I moved to grab the notepad that fell and noticed that Benedict wasn't in the room. I let out a sigh and hoped that I had not made any inappropriate sounds while I'd dreamt of him. 

"He's gorgeous but you need to calm down" I said to myself as I put my hands over my face. He had been nothing but a gentleman and I let my mind wander into places it shouldn't. I went back to writing on my notepad when the door opened and he came back into the room, a smile on his face as he sat back in his seat "You're awake" he said, as he placed his food on the small table beside him.

"Yes. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep. Sorry if I snored" I said, I hoped that it was the only noise I'd made. He let out a little laugh "No, you were very quiet but then again I got lost in my book so I might have missed it" I let out a small sigh then and changed the subject "So I see the dining car is open. I'm starving" I moved to get up, stretching before turning back to Benedict and seeing him quickly look away.

I didn't say anything as I walked thru the doors. I made my way thru the small hallway and into the dining car. I grabbed a sandwich and a drink before heading back towards the room a few minutes later. I couldn't help but laugh when I opened the door "What on earth happened?" I asked as I closed the door. Apparently while I'd been gone, Benedict's bag had fallen over and covered the small space with his clothing

"Sorry. I hoped to have this all picked up before you returned" He said sounding a little breathless as he bent to grab something, my eyes moving to look at his behind. I quickly adverted my gaze and put my food down on his table before getting on my knees to help him "It's okay. Just clothes after all" I said, I smiled at him as I handed him a shirt.

Benedict smiled back as he took it "Thank you" he said. We both worked together to get everything off of the floor and he arranged it back into his suitcase. I moved to grab one last item and I bumped right into Benedict, our foreheads smacking into each other.

I groaned and nearly fell back but strong hands held onto me and I looked up, Benedict winced as did I "Apparently I'm a klutz today" he said as he rubbed at his head. He looked over at mine, his fingers gently moving over my skin "It's okay" I winced slightly and he frowned "I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered and I moved my hand to his "It was an accident. I'm okay" I said and watched the frown disappear.

"I'm very sorry nonetheless" He said as he stroked over the tender skin with his thumb. His other hand shifted around me, his hand moving up my back. I sighed "I'm okay. I promise" I whispered back. I needed to move away from him before I did something stupid but his hands felt so good against my body.

Benedict moved his gaze from my forehead to my face "Good" he said but didn't pull away. I tried to make my body move from his but it moved closer. I watched as his face moved closer to mine, our lips barely touching before I closed the space between them. It was just a press of lips at first, then his head tilted and we were kissing.

I felt him kiss back, his hand moving to cup my cheek as we both deepened the kiss. I let out a small moan then he moved away. He was out of breath, his cheeks flushed "I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry" he said.  
"I wanted to kiss you. I should be sorry. I don't do this kind of thing, usually" I replied.

His thumb moved over my cheek and he watched me for a second before he moved to stand up. He offered me his hand and pulled me up slowly "We should talk before this escalates further" he sat and gestured for me to do the same. I sighed softly "So, what do you need to know?" I asked, feeling a bit nervous as he gave me his full attention, his hand still on mine.

"Well, first I'll say that I feel very attracted to you" He said as he stroked his thumb over my hand "So I want to know more about you than just your name" He smiled at me as he moved his free hand to caress my cheek. I bit my bottom lip and nodded as I looked at him and began telling him about myself.

We both shared our life stories. There were some sad moments then happy ones then just generally hilarious ones that drove us both to giggles. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I looked out the window and noticed it'd turned to night "It's so beautiful" I said as I watched the moonlight reflecting over a body of water then felt Benedict's arms move around me "Not as beautiful as you" He said as he kissed my cheek.

I turned to him and blushed slightly before I leaned in to kiss him. I moved my hands to wrap around his neck as we kissed. He pulled me in closer and deepened the kiss. I tangled my fingers into his hair; pressing my fingers tips on his scalp and felt him shiver against me. He pulled back from me, his eyes now dark as he looked into mine "What is it about you that makes me feel like this?" He looked at me as if I were a puzzle to solve.

"I don't know. Let me know when you figure it out" I said breathlessly and pulled him to me, I kissed him again. I moved to straddle his thighs and his hands moved to my waist as we kissed. I didn't want to go too fast, but needed to have him against me. I needed his lips on mine and his hands on my body.

Benedict moaned into my mouth as his fingers moved under my shirt, he touched my skin and caused me to pull back. "I... we shouldn't.." I pressed my forehead against his, our noses touched slightly. He stroked my back and I relaxed against him. We stayed like that for a few minutes until we both calmed down.

"You are like a siren and I'm helpless in my desire" He said and I smiled at him  
"So are you Odysseus then?" I asked as I stroked his hair and he let out a laugh  
"Not unless this train is somehow a boat on the Ocean" he sighed and moved his hands away from my waist so I could move to sit next to him  
"Maybe it is" I said and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Well I'll gladly go down with the ship if I get to have you" He said and I turned to look at him. It had only been a few hours and yet I felt like I'd known Benedict for much longer. I smiled "Don't worry, I'll tie down to the mast" I let out a little laugh before I leaned in to kiss him softly. I didn't know where this all would end but right now it felt like it was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
